


Eclipse: Vicis

by MARVEL_DC_HEART_THROBS



Category: Eclipse/Cutter 커터
Genre: M/M, Magic, Technology, Time Travel, Time Travel Fix-It
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-18 00:04:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13088253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MARVEL_DC_HEART_THROBS/pseuds/MARVEL_DC_HEART_THROBS
Summary: Time passed and everybody else seemed to be busy in dealing with their lives. Yet, at a night where nobody expected it, an ordinary and troubled man named Yoon Jae was given a chance to alter his path and try to have his destiny go into his own hands.





	Eclipse: Vicis

**Author's Note:**

> Ohayo, minna!!!!
> 
> To those of you who follow me in my other works, I apologize that I'm not updating. It is just that my inspiration for the other pieces that I have created have run dry. That was why, I'm doing my best to find new inspiration to continue my stories.
> 
> That said, in my search for inspiration, I stumbled upon the Korean movie titled "Cutter" or in English "Eclipse" just last night. Which today led me to end writing this current fanfiction. I mean, sure the movie was great and all. But....The ending was just so unsatisfying. Se Joon and Yoon Jae didn't end up together even though it was pretty obvious that both boys had feeling for each other. It is just that they didn't know how to express their-selves and their love for one another properly.
> 
> Oh, right.
> 
> I don't know if it's possible. But, I want to gift this story to Ice Smile, Brid LaCroix and Lou Styles......
> 
> Their videos of this ship really caught me.

 

I’m scared. Tired even. After all these years. I still can’t make myself forget about him. His short brown hair, his dark mysterious eyes and that annoying handsome smirk of his.

Why?

Why could I still see his face every time I close my eyes?

Why does he haunt my dreams every time I fall asleep?

Why does my heart ache whenever I remember any moment I have been with you?

Your smiles…

Your laugh….

The arrogance…

The jealousy…

The possessiveness….

And…The times where you looked like you were going to tell me----

Why can’t I forget you?

Why can’t I just let go?

Se Joon….

I’m sorry.

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Oh, yeah.
> 
> To those whom I've gifted this story, I know that you may be wondering why I did so. Didn't you?
> 
> If you were even able to read this, then, let me say thank you for the fact that it was because of you people I got interested in watching the whole movie and inspired to do the fic all the more since the videos you made in Youtube for this ship was really beautiful.
> 
> Anyway, I hope that you and my readers may like it.


End file.
